2013.08.31 - Encuentro en Soho
Afternoon. Gotta go shoppin', especially now that Rain owns a house and has a full time (or close to it) job. And it's New York. Traffic is not so awesome. So Rain cheats. She keeps to the less busy buildings, taking her broomstick around here and there. Once in a safely tucked away walkway, she dismisses the broom and peeks out, putting away her goggles and bandana into her messenger bag. There we go. Fortunately, she has beaten the teenage rush and workers going home. It is still a bit early for rush hour. Rain does her best to look totally as if nothing just happened (although someone particularly observant or in the right spot might notice). It's an ordinary afternoon, in the dog days of summer which seem loathe to give way to fall just yet. People are milling, shopping. The stores beckon, modern sirens, smiling and offering all sorts of goods and wonders... for a price. Paco has had a day of it. A good day, in fact a pretty good last few days in general. But hot. It's too hot. It wasn't even this hot in Detroit, he's almost entirely sure, as he walks down the street with his tights stripped to the waist and top making like tails from a tux coat he's not wearing. The bandana once around his neck is now tied on his forehead, pushing his hair back. But hey! He came here for a reason, and since there are some great boutiques he heard about here, he's going to check them out. The one with racks out on the sidewalk is where he stops first, holding up some of the shirts to an appraising eye. When there's that singularly noticeable-but-trying-not-to-be woman who walks along in that direction, he can't help but give her a notice. He flashes a grin, offers a wave. It is hot! Rain's debating a drink, even. Maybe a nice slushie THEN shopping. Her broom is gone, and then - Then there's a rather interestingly dressed fellow checking out shirts and waving. She looks a little startled, surprised. Awkward and a bit shy. Probably the kid who passed as class nerd. But she smiles, waving back. That's it. Act normal. Real normal. She definitely isn't wearing her duster coat today, though she does tip her gambler's hat towards him. Hey, no sense in being rude. No siree. She seems faintly curious. Did he notice? Well, better keep walking, even if her path takes her that way. "Er. Hello!" Yes, there you go, Captain Smooth Operator. "Ey chica!" Paco reaches up and snatches the bandana from his head, offering his best smile. It's a really very good one, to be fair. He dabs his forehead and wipes off his face...well, he's not *that* sweaty at least; keeping the top off has really helped him to stay cooler than he otherwise would, not that it really restricts him that much, with its low-cut chest and lack of sleeves. "Sorry man, I just..." Shaking his head, his grin becomes more schoolboyish than the overwhelming bravado he typically presents to the world. "Just looks like I should say hey. Somethin' 'boutchu." ...chica? Headtilt. Rain looks surprised. She seems sympathetic and smiles faintly. Did he see her land and dismiss her broomstick? But still, he seems charming enough. And friendly, too. She seems curious. Aw. "That's okay." She doesn't seem too ruffled, though definitely shy and surprised someone reacted that way. Maybe it's her purple eyes. That always seems to weird people out. Or get her chucked into the 'distinctly goth' category. "Um. I appreciate it. Thank you. It's - really nice of you to say," Nodnod. "I was going to get something to drink, maybe a soda. I can get you one or some water. It's sort of hot not to," She furrows her brows, seeming a bit concerned. "Er. Geez, that sounds creepy." Way to go. Maybe he saw something. Something. But really, Paco doesn't know what, just knows there's a quality about this young woman that he feels obligated to examine. "Huh? F'real? No way, that ain't creepy! Thanks! Uh...hey, uh, chu like clothes?" Almost instantly, he kind of winces from that question he let slip past his lips. "I mean I guess that's kinda stupid to ask, everybody like clothes a little or else we wouldn't wear 'em right?" So instead, he tries to play it off as a joke. Semi-successfully! And he chuckles as he hangs the shirt back up that he was looking at. "Chu from around here? Been to the D? Maybe that's where I see you." Huh. Maybe. Rain is a bit odd, wrapped in all of her secrets. But for now, she smiles and nods. "Uhm. Well. Kinda. I usually just grab what looks interesting," She shrugs and pauses. "I don't know. I hadn't thought of that," It's an interesting question. After all, a wise man once said if women dressed for men, the clothing stores wouldn't sell me. Just the occasional sun visor. Ahem. Still, he seems friendly enough. She peers at him as he hangs up the shirt. "Sort of. I've lived here on and off," Indicators of a mobile style. "The D?" Detroit? Dallas? "I don't think so." She shakes her head. "But it's possible someone has a similar look." "And um, well. I don't think you're from around here? There's a street vendor selling drinks nearby," Rain motions. She doesn't want the poor guy to sweat to death over there. "What kind would you like?" "Motor City! So...we ain't met before..." Paco closes one eye and rubs his fingers along his chin, walking away from the clothing shop to join Rain on her trip to the refreshment cart. "Hey, chu wanna talk creepy, some guy chu don't know says ey chica, right?" Another little laugh. But really, he doesn't seem like he's the "creepy" type, hardly giving out the vibe -- no pun intended -- of particularly dangerous, at least at the moment. Plus there's pecs! Abs! Shoulders! Biceps! Whoever he is, he keeps in crazy good shape. "Sorry, I'm Paco. Chu can call me Vibe!" Reaching down, he pulls the buckle of his belt slightly out, to withdraw a card from it. It snaps back and clicks into place, and he offers the card to Rain. On it is printed "VIBE" and an email address and phone number. "Mysteries solved, super-badguys beat up, purses and wallets rescued!" "Oh, no, I'm sorry." She looks apologetic. Rain hms. She doesn't seem to mind him walking along. She tilts her head. "Isn't that just saying hello?" She doesn't seem entirely familiar with his culture, though - she is trying and asking before assuming. She smiles at the little laugh. And he does keep in crazy good shape! Rain is built more slight. The engineer who forgets to eat. "Paco. Or Vibe. Pleased to meet you. I go by Rain," She replies. She watches as he - pulls a card from his belt buckle. That's impressive. She blinks owlishly and smiles again. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I don't have a card, but - um, I can - heal people." She goes very, very quiet. "... and some other stuff." If he saw her flying on her broomstick or landing. She just goes quiet. She seems less open about her powers. Much less so. "Sorry, I tend to keep my stuff quiet. It's a long story. But that's pretty cool. Thank you. Um. What would you like to drink?" She nods towards the cart's menu. "I guess that's a welcome to the city." Beam. "For real?!" It's not clear at first whether Paco's reacting this way to her being named Rain or her being able to heal people. "Rain, huh...that's totally pretty! I never met a Rain before." By that time they're actually at the cart, and so Paco's eyes run across the menu, and he waves his hand. "Oh, uh, just water for me. I don't wanna putchu out or anything. So like...you can heal people? Can we like team up? We'd be unstoppable!" He's already bouncing from heel to toe. From how he's been up to now, it seems like Vibe really doesn't ever stay perfectly still. Which was it? Rain looks surprised. It could go to either, really. She seems to resist hiding under a rock for now. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She doesn't use her real name much. Silverwolf. Really. Think about that one a moment. Poor Winter. She looks to Paco. "I don't think it'd put me out if I offer, but water's probably a good idea." She'll get a water, too. "I don't mind helping out sometimes," She'll pay the vendor and pass a cup of water and ice with a straw in it to Paco. His energy seems surprising to her, maybe even a little overwhelming. But she's good at rolling with the punches. "I -" Pause. "Tend to be here and there. For now, I'm watching over a friend's detective agency. Mostly making sure nothing catches fire and taking messages." There's a lot more to it but ... she is wrapped in secrets. She smiles a little. The enthusiasm is charming. "So - I will help as I can. It's a bit of a long story what I do all the time." It is apparent Rain isn't very public about her powers. "You seem very good hearted." That's enough to send Paco's energy levels surging, and he does a backflip, handvault, and perfect landing crouch, standing again with a laugh, like this is just something that he does casually, just something fun for play. "Yeah! That's hella fresh!" He takes the ice water and sucks down a good amount of it from the start. With energy like that, he must really need the recharge of hydration levels. "Detective agency! Chu need some help, chu call Vibe, right? I wanna help chu out!" Paco, quite the opposite to Rain, seems to have absolutely no secrets and never once hesitates letting people know exactly what's what with regards to him. Ohmy. Her eyes widen a bit and Rain freezes in place. But she does smile after a moment and takes a sip. She nods. It's wise to stay hydrated. Passing out or getting heat sickness in New York or anywhere could end so, so badly. "Sure thing. I would be glad to have your help." She seems open to the idea, even if they're opposites in a great deal of ways. She's open minded. "Granted, both of the detectives I know live in Gotham, but they work across cities." She pauses. "I used to be homeless, so I'm pretty good at finding stuff," A faint, uneasy smile. "And I will definitely give you a call if I bump into something interesting. Most of what goes on is usually mob related, some magical weirdness or some other stuff. At least, what I bump into." She is speaking quietly enough that no one really bothers. "What? Man no way!" Paco is, on the contrary, not at all quiet most of the time. He's probably not exactly the best to choose for any sort of stealth operations, especially given his fashion sense -- colors! "If chu ever find chuself without a place to go, chu hit me up chica. No questions asked. Paco Ramone's good as his word." His chest kind of puffs at the statement. "I know we just met and all, butchu real gentle and kind. I can tell that. And hey, I can travel! I got this sweet ride!" His scooter, which she hasn't seen yet, but which he'll happily show off to anyone and everyone. It's his wheels! "Used to be," Rain smiles. "I appreciate that offer. My aunt's house um, fell in Gotham recently and I inherited it." The implication being that her aunt passed on. "So if you get into trouble in Gotham... um," Well, it's a safehouse. Most people wouldn't mess with a witch's house, right? She does let her smile linger. He's so /enthusiastic/, it's contagious. And it is nice to meet someone so happy and earnest. "I believe you." She pauses and tilts her head. "And a sweet ride?" She looks curious. "Still, you're really nice and I - thank you." Really, he's nice to say that! She's slightly overwhelmed, but trying to keep up. It's like running through knee deep water. Just a bit behind. Paco opens his mouth. A house that fell? And then she inherited it. He takes another gulp of water instead of saying something. While he does often speak before thinking things through, this is not one of those instances. "I'm really sorry to hear that. You don't deserve bad things to happen." A more serious tone, and less of his distinctive lingo and way of speaking...maybe it hit him close to home. The young man's ebullience and enthusiasm make it easy to believe that he's genuine. Who could fake that? "Oh yeah!" When his transportation is brought up, he's bouncing in place again. "It's a scooter with enough room for two! Three if chu really squeeze." This implies it has been done. Which is probably a pretty funny picture to imagine. Rain nods. She's quiet a moment, taking a sip. "Just never use your powers drunk. It'll catch up to you," She offers quietly. "That's all." Her aunt had a /problem/. She smiles faintly. "Thank you. I keep saying that. I need to make it exponential. You're very kind." She believes him. Mind you, Rain is - not the best judge, but she believes still. Then she grins as he's bouncing in place again. "Oh? That sounds really handy. What color is it?" She seems to encourage the cheerier subject. And hm, 3 people on a scooter... "Don't worry, I ain't even had time to get drunk!" Paco pats his stomach with the laughter that follows, and he quickly finishes off his water, sucking on an ice cube after the liquid's gone. Ahh, cool. What a relief. "Chu don't gotta thank me. Lotta people I guess can't handle me. Maybe that's why I felt like I needed to say hey. Just knew chu be able to deal." The subject turns to matters of his scooter, which he's very proud of, and his eyes light up. They're difficult to see, behind those dark glasses, but in the brightness of the day it's still possible to make them out. "My colors! It's the Vibemobile!" Rain smiles at that, even grinning a little. She tilts her head. "I see." She seems to understand a bit. He's a very vibrant fellow (indeed). It does let her be a quiet observer a bit more, even as she sips her water. She seems happy enough when - well, she gets the impression he's happier at the subject. And his eyes light up a bit. She listens attentively. "Oh! That makes sense." The Vibemobile. Got it. Seems more exciting than the ole Broomstick. "That's really neat." She's a good audience, at least. "I hope I'm not interrupting any errands, though. This is pretty fun." Even if it's more social than usual. "Huh? Errands?" Paco takes another ice cube and lets it melt in his mouth, speaking carefully around it. "Oh! Oh, no way! I just heard there's some nice threads up here, so I thought I'd maybe come along and check 'em out. I got some money from dancin' last night. Image is important to a hero!" Licking his lips after that, he rattles the ice around a bit and glances back to the cart. "I'm gonna get some more water. Chu want some more?" Rain nods. Errands. "Oh! Yeah, it's - this is the shopping district. There's stores all over, but most of 'em clump up here," She explains. "And yeah? I see. That makes sense," Especially to a public hero versus Rain the Retiring Witch. "It's important to wear what you like, too." Getting a rash would be /awful/. "And I'm good. Still working on mine." Rain's probably a bit lower on the water needing scale. "Thanks for offering." It is pretty fresh water and during summer, that's as good as gold. "It must be tough being a hero out in the open." Paco gives a nod up with his chin and walks the short distance over to the cart, returning a moment later with a newly-filled cup of water. This one he drinks slower than the last, sipping on it in the shade with Rain, finally cooling off a bit after the walk in the sun and heat. "It's tough being anything, these days. Chu gotta fight for everything, whether you got powers or not. Everybody wants a piece of everyone else, like. Chu a badguy, it's like easy street." Rain stays in the shade, watching quietly and just sipping her water. It's nicer than flying out in the sun, really. She nods. "Yeah. That's true," She remarks. "Sometimes. There's people working hard to deal with it. Like the folks at the soup kitchen, or people like you chasing bad guys around," Rain seems familiar with the soup kitchen, looking to her cup. "I'm not sure what to say on that," She looks thoughtful. "Are your colors your favorite colors, then?" It seems like that could - get depressing. But far from the kind of person to let things get too dark, Paco soon wears a broad smile. "Yeah! Gotta stand up for the people! I ain't gonna let bad things keep happening on my watch. Superman, Batman, they don't got time for people like you and me. I ain't gonna let us fall through the cracks." His cup is tilted to his lips again, and he takes another deep drink of it. "Ahh! Well yeah. I mean, I guess. I pretty much like a lotta colors. Nice and bright and happy, chu know? I want people to think that when they look at me. Bright and happy!" Even Rain only lingers in the darkness so long. She was homeless for a long time, and got plenty of that. She smiles a little as Paco perks up. She hms softly. "Well, I imagine if you deal with big stuff... you can't always go after it all. But I think it's good to find where you work best." She doesn't seem to fault anyone. Not really. But Paco's cheeriness is contagious. She takes another sip. "You definitely do do bright and happy well," She agrees. Rain seems to prefer darker, quieter colors. But that's hardly surprising. "Probably shouldn't keep you out here all afternoon." She peers at the shirts. "I don't think I could do bright colors, but - I guess it's a bit awkward to totally derail a shopping trip." "Those colors work for CHU." Paco nods in Rain's direction and starts to walk back toward the shop he had been browsing. "Wanna come with me? Uh, lemme just..." Reaching down, he pulls one side of his upper costume on, then the other, transferring his ice water between hands for each side. "There! I wanna ask chu opinion on this shirt I found...maybe some pants..." It'll be a fun shopping trip, especially given Paco's very particular fashion sense and his era of what, to him, equals definitive cool. Rain smiles at that. "Sure," She nods. "And it's true." Bright colors do look sort of odd on pale people. She'd probably look like Christmas Death warmed over. And that's just terrifying. She will follow along, and tilt her head. "Okay. I'm not very good at fashion, but I can try." And hey? Why not. Rain'll give it a shot and it's good to learn how to deal with what others like. He is a vibrant fellow. It's more fun than she first suspected. Happy surprises. Rain's a good, quiet audience and doing her best to be thoughtful about it. Category:Log